In an inflated and loaded condition, a tire is subject to forces that produce strains and stresses in different portions of the tire. Forces in the bead regions of the tire create strains and stresses between the carcass plies and adjacent material components. For example, strains and stresses can build up to elevated levels between the carcass plies and the bead core, bead filler, and sidewall areas of the tire.